Lovesick II
by Anita Shakira
Summary: A sequel to "Lovesick", but can stand alone. A progression of Kensi and Deeks's relationship. WARNING: I know it's kind of random but there is a "Hunger Games" spoiler so watch out.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Okay, so here is the sequel to my first story "Lovesick"_

****

Kensi woke with the feeling of sunlight across her back. She snuggled closer into the arms that were holding her. She thought about how amazing it was that she was really here, lying on top of her partner, on her couch. She started to think about how this all came to be.

About three weeks ago Kensi had been sick with the stomach flu. Deeks had been surprisingly caring and he nursed her back to health. During that time their feelings for each other were made known. She remembered when Deeks had told her how he felt about her and how wonderful it felt when he told her that he loved her. She sighed and thought about those words.

She had recovered rather quickly from her stomach flu and so he had brought her dinner and a movie. After the movie she had expressed her deep gratitude and they ended up pouring they're hearts out to each other and had shared a first kiss. The kiss had started to become heated but Deeks stopped it before it got to far.

"_No Kensi, wait." Those were probably the hardest words he'd ever had to say in his life. Here he was with his extremely hot partner, his fierce little ninja, his Fern, his baby, just __his__, kissing her and holding her and he was telling her no? What kind of a world was this? But he knew he had to tell her how he felt._

_Deeks drew in a deep breath and began his ramble._

_"Look Kensi. I want you so bad right now, more than I've ever wanted anybody in my whole entire life. But I don't want to do this now. I don't want that for us. I want so much more, Kens. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to do this now because I don't want it to be meaningless. I want to love you and I don't want this to be just sex. Because Kensi I…. " He paused, not sure whether to continue his sentence or not. "I love you." Deeks searched her eyes to see if she understood, to see if she could even fathom how __much__ he loved her._

_Kensi looked at him and he got lost in her beautiful eyes. She looked down from his ardent gaze for a moment then looked back up shyly._

_"I love you, too." She said softly._

There are not even words that begin to describe how Deeks felt when she told him she loved him. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and dance in circles then maybe go skydiving. But he decided to do that later.

He'd pulled her closer and brushed his fingers along the side of her face, down her cheek, under her chin, then back up to her lips. They had parted under his gentle caress and he breathed her name. Then, he leaned in until his lips were barely touching hers.

_"I'm glad." he whispered._

Then he had pressed his lips to hers as softly as he could and she melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands brushed down her sides, resting on her hips. His hands fit like they were made for her. This kiss was so sweet. No one had ever kissed her like this before. She had been was overwhelmed by the emotion and she'd started to tremble.

Deeks had pulled back after a moment then sighed. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. They stared at each other for a moment longer then started to laugh_._

_"Well, now that we got that out of the way…" Deeks said chuckling._

He'd laid down and pulled her with him so that she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

_She laughed and said "Never knew you were such a romantic, Deeks."_

He had simply laughed with her and started stroking her hair from the top of her head down to her waist. They'd never felt more comfortable in their lives. All of the shy, awkwardness had faded away and was replaced by blossoming love. It had felt so right_. _

The movement of Deeks pulling her closer had brought her back to the present.

"G'morning." Deeks said groggily, his voice heavy with sleep and sexy as hell.

Kensi laughed and said "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Deeks kissed her neck then said "What time is it? Did I stay all night?" his lips moving against her shoulder.

The night before they had dinner and a movie. They went to a pretty casual but good restaurant. After that they went to the midnight premiere of _"The Hunger Games" _which Deeks had been dying to see and Kensi thought was a pretty good movie. She thought the dramatic teen romance within the movie was a little stupid but she thought that she and Deeks compared with the "partnership-ishness" that Katniss and Peeta shared. Overall, she decided that is was a good movie.

"Yes, you stayed all night and I have no clue what time it is." She sat up and reached for her phone from the coffee table. "It's 6:39." Deeks adjusted himself so that his head was resting in her lap. She smiled and stroked his long golden locks, relishing the soft texture of it. He pressed his head against her stomach to show that this gesture was appreciated.

"You know, maybe you wouldn't be so tired if we hadn't _had _to go to the midnight premiere." Kensi said teasingly. Deeks had made a big deal that they had to go to the actual midnight premiere. "We could've gone tonight at midnight and then had the whole weekend. But since you were so stubborn, we have to go to work today and then get the rest of the weekend off."

Deeks looked up at her and said "Kensi, for the millionth time. We had to go to the midnight premiere so that you would get authentic feel of and actual premiere. The rush of being one of the first people in the world to see the movie. It's exciting!"

Kensi looked at him as if he'd come from mars and he just sighed. "You'll never understand." he said.

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him. "Yeah, well, at least I didn't cry when Rue died."

"That's totally unfair!" Deeks said, trying to defend his case. "Almost all of the other guys in the theater were crying too! Only a heartless person wouldn't. But I know you, Kensi. I saw you tear up a bit."

"It's okay Deeks." Kensi said pityingly. "Whatever makes you feel better about your self." He laughed and sat up.

"I guess we better start getting ready for work." Kensi said.

"Okay." Deeks said as he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed his way from her shoulders, up her neck until he reached the edge of her lips. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and then kissed her.

After a moment she pulled back and said "I said get ready for work. Not have a make-out session." She smiled as he frowned ever so slightly. She gave him another kiss to show that she wanted to, but they had to get ready for work.

"All right, all right. I'll see you at work then." he said grumpily. They stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers. "Do you want donuts? " he whispered.

"Of course I want donuts!" she said smiling. He smiled back and kissed her slowly and sweetly. Then he reluctantly pulled away from her and headed to the door.

"See ya later, Fern." He smiled his goofy smile at her.

"Bye, Shaggy."

****

**Okay, so here's the first chapter of the story. Sorry for **_**" The Hunger Games" **_**spoiler. I just couldn't help myself because I had made a big deal about going to the midnight premiere! It was sooooo good! hahaha lol. **

**Anyways, back to Densi. I'm thinking about continuing this story for a long time but breaking it up into several different actual stories but have it still be the same story just progressing. Does that make sense? And I think I'll do an M rated chapter later in this one. What are your thoughts on that? I have to have a least on review before I write the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi was already sitting at her desk, doing paperwork when Deeks arrived. He looked around the bullpen and noticed that Sam and Callen weren't anywhere to be seen. So he strutted over to Kensi and placed the bag of donuts in front of her and gave her his signature goofy smile.

She smiled back up at him and said very formally "Thank you Deeks."

"You are very welcome, Your Highness." He said while bowing and continuing the formal façade. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and gave Kensi a quick kiss. She immediately pulled back.

"Deeks, I told you not at work!" she whispered while looking around to make sure Callen and Sam or anybody for that matter had seen.

He put on the saddest, cutest, most adorable face the world had ever seen and said "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

She tried to be angry she just couldn't resist his face. So she just sighed and said "I forgive you."

She was just glad that Sam and Callen hadn't seen. Kensi hadn't exactly made public the fact that her and Deeks were dating. Had been dating for three weeks! Well, technically they had only been on two dates because the last case had taken a while and required long hours of work so they hadn't been able to have any quality time together. And also, she wasn't quite sure yet about the status of their relationship. I mean, she knew where they both wanted it to be, but she didn't want to announce it to her team until they were both absolutely certain. Besides, they hadn't even had sex yet. Partly because they were trying to take things slow, to savor their time together. But mostly because after coming home from work on the last case they had both been way too exhausted to do anything but eat then sleep. She knew that if they had been even a smidge less exhausted that they would have had sex multiple times by now, despite their "taking it slow" plan.

She could only imagine what would happen if, when they thought no one was looking, they kissed in the office and it start to become very heated very quickly. She could imagine him throwing her on her desk and making her scream out his name.

He could tell what she was thinking as her eyes glazed over and became dark with lust. He leaned over and put his lips to her ear. "We could do it, you know." He whispered huskily. He could see her starting to tremble so he slowly traced his finger up her thigh. She knew she was about to lose it so she took a few deep breaths and moved away from his hand. He smirked at her. He knew what he was doing to her.

"_Damn!"_ she thought _"He's going to be the death of me." _It slightly irritated her that he could turn her on that quickly but mostly she was thrilled. She started to wonder what the sex would be like when she realized he was laughing.

"_Shoot! I'm doing it again." _ she thought, very irritated with herself that he could affect her this much.

He smiled a big smile and said "You're so easy, Fern." Her eyes darkened and an evil glint came into them that half scared, half thrilled him. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because she walked over to him and ran her fingers down his chest stopping when she got to his pants. She dipped her finger just below the waistband and tugged on is jeans very gently. He shivered and she smiled. She tangled her fingers in his hair and rubbed up against him. She was rewarded with a very low, very soft moan.

"Who's the easy one now, hmm?" she said in the huskiest and sexiest voice he had ever heard. He would've lost it right then and there and had his way with her if they hadn't heard Sam and Callen arguing down the hallway.

"Come on, G. Russian barbeque doesn't count." said Sam.

Kensi hurried back over to her desk and resumed the paperwork. Deeks scooted his chair as close to the desk as possible to hide his arousal and started to pinch himself while taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Well then, neither does an African ice cream parlor." Callen said resolutely.

"An African ice cream parlor?" Deeks asked hoping this would calm him down further.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter to you." said Sam exasperatedly as Callen sat down at his desk with a smile.

All of a sudden they heard a whistle and saw Eric on the stairs. "Dead body in Glendale." He said and the team hurried up the stairs.

Just before reaching the top Deeks grabbed Kensi's arm and whispered in her ear "Still think you're not easy? Well, princess, you ain't seen nothing yet."

And so the game of cat and mouse had begun.

**So? What do you think? I'll get to a plot eventually but I'm struggling with ideas. Any suggestions?**

** - Anita S.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Special thanks to Lelo07 for getting the creative juices flowing on this one and for helping me with my earlier dialogue issue. Thanks! _

**X**

**X**

**X**

The team leaned on the table in the middle of the ops room, Deeks particularly close to Kensi, their arms touching. Hetty walked in and began to explain the case.

"Ms. Jones, please show the photos." said Hetty in her usual manner.

On the screen flashed several photos of a dead male who, by the looks of it, appeared to be Middle Eastern.

"This is Aladdin Salam." said Nell.

Deeks whispered to Kensi "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, n-….." Kensi smacked him in the arm before he continued any further with his _"Aladdin" _reference. He smiled his goofy smile and she rolled her eyes. This little incident went unnoticed by the team.

"He was found at 5:32am this morning in Glendale Park. He had a black duffle bag. It was empty, but it contained traces of uranium. We ran the picture through Interpol and apparently he arrived at LAX yesterday at 7:30am with a worker's visa." Nell continued. "He is reported to be in an LA Muslim sleeper cell but Interpol wanted to find out where he was delivering the alleged uranium and let him pass through airport security. " Nell stopped for a breath and Eric cut in.

"They followed him to the drop-off and he ended up dead. They wouldn't disclose how or why, they just passed us the case and gave us several possible locations for a cell. All they wanted was for Salam to die because apparently they had some sort of personal vendetta against him." finished Eric.

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen, I would like you to check out the possible locations of the cell and Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks to check out the other ones." said Hetty

They started to leave and Eric yelled out "I'm texting the addresses to your phones!"

7 hours later

"Deeks, this is all your fault." said Kensi, annoyed.

"Sam cheated! He used some secret Navy Seal Spy technique thingy! That's why I lost the bet."

Sam had bet Deeks that he could make 10 three-pointers in a row with a paper basketball in the real hoop. Deeks of course, being the cocky man that he is, agreed and he lost. The loser and loser's partner had to do the stakeout duty. Deeks hadn't considered how Kensi would feel about this because he hadn't considered losing.

So now, here they were, stuck sitting in a car in some alley, waiting for something to happen. One of the possible cell locations given by Interpol was correct so here they sat, while Sam and Callen were back in ops watching everything on the screen (which was hardly anything) and listening to Kensi and Deeks argue with their earpieces.

Kensi started to squirm. She didn't like being confined to small space for long amounts of time and they'd been here for five hours.

She was just about to say something about leaving when Sam's voice crackled through their earpieces.

"Someone's coming down the alley with a gun. As soon as he turns the corner he'll see you." said Sam.

Next they heard Hetty. "No matter what, you must maintain your cover. Do what ever is necessary."

"In ten seconds he'll turn the corner." said Callen

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, a thousand thoughts flowing through their heads at once. Kensi was just about to suggest a cover story when Deeks pushed up the console in the middle of the car and slid over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her.

"_Ah. The old-fashioned making-out in the alley. " _thought Kensi. _"This is way better than the cover story I had planned." _

Deeks tried not to get too excited but he couldn't help it as his soft kisses became passionate and he could feel Kensi arch under his touch. It took all he had not to moan out her name.

"_The team's watching. The team's watching."_ He kept thinking to himself.

Deeks had his hands in her hair and Kensi had her hands on his chest when the man with the gun came pounding on the car window.

"What do you think you're doing?" said the man angrily with a thick accent. "Take that somewhere else."

Deeks looked up from Kensi and mumbled "Sorry, man."

The man turned away and they heard him mutter under his breath "Filthy American habits."

Deeks still had his hands wrapped around Kensi and thought about kissing her again when he realized that the whole team was watching. He released her from his embrace and started the car to drive-off.

"Smart thinking, Mr. Deeks." said Hetty through the earpiece. Sam and Callen looked at each other and shook their heads. Which meant that they knew that something was going on between Kensi and Deeks.

"_Oh Boy."_ Thought Sam. What were they going to do now?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Sooooo? What do you think? Densi's in trouble now! Hahaha. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Tuesday night at the latest. Reviews=love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
